


Simplicity

by dotchan



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Kasumi reflects during a quiet-ish day at the Tendou Dojo.Written in 1999





	

Simplicity  
a short story by Dot 

* * *

It’s not supposed to be possible for humans to purr.  But Ranma was.  A deep rumbling, like that of a motor, came from somewhere within his throat as he sat upon my lap.  The sensation was warm and pleasant.  Even a bit…exciting.

P-chan glared at Ranma, but Ranma paid him no heed.

 _Poor Ryouga_ , I thought, snickering to myself.

“Meow?” Ranma looked at me, tilting his head.

“Nothing,” I replied, stroking his hair to calm him.  He nuzzled me and curled up even closer to my body, purring once again.

“I’m home!” Akane announced as she entered the house.  I could almost see Ranma’s ears perk up.

“Welcome home, Akane,” I called back.  I shifted my weight a bit to let Ranma know that I was standing up.  He gave me a grateful look and jumped onto the floor.

Ranma was already rubbing himself against Akane’s leg as she entered the room.  She sighed.  “So that’s why he disappeared during lunch.” She squatted and patted Ranma on the head, then sighed again.  “I know it’s wrong to think like this, but I like him better when he’s a cat.”

I smiled.  “That’s because he’s nicer to you, isn’t it?” Akane blushed and didn’t answer.

“Well,” she said after getting over her embarrassment, “I guess it’s time to bring Ranma back.” With that, she picked him up heaved him towards the koi pond.

— _SPLASH_ —

A wet, female, and somewhat irritated Ranma climbed out, muttering something about uncute sexless tomboys.  It was clear to even Akane, though, that he didn’t mean it.

 


End file.
